


Njil of the Zane House

by PanSexy



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexy/pseuds/PanSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! This is going to have no characters in it from the show, though they might be briefly mentioned. Other than the idea of Green Lanterns and their powers everything is mine! I just love Green Lantern and want to make mine own and it took off from there.<br/>More warnings in AN!<br/>----<br/>Njil of the Zane House gets chosen to be a Lantern--the first of his kind. This story follows his struggles with new ideals and a new life completely unknown to him. This story focuses on the emotional side of being a lantern and moving up in society so it will not follow his battle only the in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Warnings: Njil is a slave. He also happens to be married and in a relationship with his Master, and it is a bit non-con seeing as he was bought to marry Zane--the master. But, it leans more towards arranged marriage just without the chance to say no or fight it. Still it needed to be a warning.

Green. It was a color mostly unfamiliar to him. Only seen in small bursts when he walked past the open door of the study or in the petals of expensive gifts set out on the coffee table. But after that it’s a color not really seen. Reds, yellow, maybe even blues are more commonly seen than green. And maybe it’s because of this that green has come to be his guilty pleasure, his dark secret. He has come to linger in the hall by the open door to stare at those lush green curtains. He would often steal some of fallen petals when cleaning and place them in an old book he was given in hopes of owning his own bit of green (admittedly they wouldn’t live long after falling from the stem).

 

Then one day he was suddenly surrounded by green. It was bright, nearly blinding him with its pureness. Never had he thought that a color could come alive but there he was with green dancing around him and buzzing in his ear. He felt as if he was caught in a storm, being lifted into the air by the winds of green. Then as suddenly as the storm started it died. The shock of it all ending so fast sent him falling to his knees. As he sat on the damp floor (he was in the middle of cleaning when he was assaulted) he felt a familiar three fingered hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles in the tense muscles found there.

 

Not trusting his voice he covered the hand with his own right hand. That’s when he noticed it. A ring was resting on his middle finger. Not any ring but a green ring with a small lantern placed in the middle. He didn’t know much but he knew what this ring was. It was a ring of a Green Lantern, guardians of the universe. This ring had chosen him, Njil of the Zane House, to be a Green Lantern. He had heard stories of the unlikely becoming a lantern (one of the first had only been a scribe). But those were only tales told to lighten people's spirits in times of darkness. To show that not all hope was lost.

 

(Again hope was an unfamiliar thing to him. He hoped for time to move a bit faster when the day dragged on and for dinner to be a cold stew. Other than that he didn’t hope for much, he didn’t even really know the real meaning of hope.)

 

He felt his breathing quicken and his hand start to shake. He vaguely heard someone speaking to him telling him that they would work everything out before his vision went black. After all the green the blackness was somewhat welcomed. 

 


	2. A Bit of Normalcy

Njil barely noticed when he awoke. The room around him happened to be just as dark as the blackness he found in his unconscious state causing some confusion to his sleep heavy mind. It took the flooding of light from a cracked open door to shake him into awareness. Then suddenly the room was bathed in light as the door was thrown open, banging on the wall with the force behind it.

 

“Njil!” screamed a deep, thick accented voice from the doorway. Njil turned towards the padding of  running feet and came face to face with a distraught violet face. Zane was panting, kneeling next to Njil's bed. What?

 

Njil just then noticed he was not in his bed--the cloth was too nice and the bedding too soft. He bolted up causing his head to pound and his breath to thin. “I am sorry!” he got out quickly. He knew he wasn’t meant in this room--this bed--unless summoned.

 

Zane quickly shooshed him and--placing a comforting hand on his shoulder--laid him back on the bedding. “Rest, please. You have worried me greatly today.” Njil could see it. Zane’s hair was a mess--he was guessing from running his hands threw it--, he was still in his work silks, and his expression itself screamed out his concern.

 

“But, my chores!” Njil cried out in distress. He hadn’t not finished his chores since he was four.

 

“I had Linaz finish them. Shoosh! She had a light load today, she handled it,” Zane ran his one hand gently through Njil’s stark white hair and the other rubbed his chest to sooth him. It was working because--despite him just waking up--he felt his eyelids drop and flutter in near sleep.

 

“Sleep with me. It is your bed I should not stop you from using it this night,” Njil hummed out as he shifted his body to give Zane room. “Please,” he forced out after Zane did nothing.

 

Despite his relaxed state he could not forget what put him in this bed and the thought of what would come of it kept him from sleep.Would he be taken from Zane? Was he truly fit to be a Lantern? They say the rings never pick the wrong person but that didn’t stop his sour thoughts from running rampant in his mind.

 

“You have asked me to sleep with yet you are not sleeping,” Zane whispered from behind him in the bed. Njil heard some shuffling than an arm was draped over his waist. “Calm your mind and sleep.” Zane massaged the skin of Njil’s waist to draw him into peaceful slumber. He leaned over--placing his head in the hollow of Njil’s neck--and whispered comforting words into Njil’s ear. The deep drawl of Zane’s voice finally brought Njil’s racing mind to a rest.

 

He would worry in the morning. For now, he would only sleep.

 

* * *

 

Njil slowly awoke to a much brighter room. The three suns shone brightly through the window basking the room in its orange morning light. He felt cold and was missing the weight of Zane next to him. He sat up--slowly, he did not forget what happened the last time--and peered around the room. Empty. Zane must have ran off to work.

 

Confusion clouded his mind.(Should he begin his chores for the day? Or, was everything different now that he wore the Ring?) Though, it did not last long, for Zane walked through the door--much calmer than he did the night before.

 

“Are you well? Breakfast is waiting, I made sure the cooks kept it warm for you,” Zane spoke in a soft, gentle voice as if Njil was a wounded animal--in some ways he felt like one.

 

“I am fine. Shouldn’t you be heading off soon?” Njil titled his head to the right(a nasty habit he picked up as a child and never ended up dropping).

 

“No, not today. I find myself at more use here today.” Zane slowly took the five steps to the bedside and grabbed at Njil’s center. Without thought to Njil’s weak protest, Zane lifted him out of the bed. “Come, or the food shall grow cold.” Much like he lifted him out of the bed, Zane practically carried the perfectly capable Njil to the dining hall.

 

“Zane, this is too much. Go to work, leave me be. I am fine. I swear it.”

 

“You will not tell me what to do. If I want to stay I will stay and you will do nothing about it.” With a huff Zane forced him into a chair at the island.

 

(Njil could still remember how the room used to be just a transition room--so that there would be more space between the workers of the house and the masters--that connected to the kitchen. Zane; however, once he inherited the house, turned it into a small room he could take his meals in when guests weren’t around--the dining hall was just too big for one man. Time to time, he would invite some of the staff to eat with him to show he wasn’t as cold as his parents once were. Though, most of the time it was only Njil and himself in the room--like now.)

 

Seeing the logic in his words, Njil silently waited for the food to arrive. Noticing his silence Zane slumped in his chair--something he wouldn’t let anyone else see him do--and turned to Njil, “I am sorry. I was too harsh.” Reaching out he took Njil’s hand in his and, after taking a moment to rub his thumb across it, continued, “I know this must be hard for you, and stressful, but I will deal with it--we will deal with it. For now I… I just want a bit of normalcy before everything changes.”

 

Njil could see the emotions swimming in Zane’s eyes despite their black color. The glossiness they took on when he was saddened or sorrowful, how they were down-turned at the corners when he was worried, and how he got these small nearly nonexistent wrinkles at the edges when he was unhappy.

 

“I am sorry. Zane if--if I could,” Njil stucked in a shaky breath, the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

 

“It is okay. It--everything will be fine. Every--everything has its reasons.” Zane’s hands were shaking and the thought of hurting Zane, in anyway, scared him. Zane was meant to be strong and untouchable and the realization that he--like anyone else--has his moments of weakness hit Njil hard. If it weren’t for the food arriving to distract him he was sure he would have broken down.

 

They ate in silence which, unlike their usual meals, was uncomfortable and heavy. The only sound was of the plates clacking and the door swinging open was workers came and went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't dead. I really want to work on this and finish it one day(though I have no plan for how long I want it). I have the habbit to work on something then drop it for a bit then go back.


End file.
